


act like you love me

by cantstopcryingg, Heereweare



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantstopcryingg/pseuds/cantstopcryingg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heereweare/pseuds/Heereweare
Summary: Just act like you love me so I can go onjarty





	act like you love me

The ring of the bell, a rush of people into the cafeteria, a clatter as his tray hit the table when he sat down in his usual spot. He had a fork in his mouth, so instead of saying hey, he fist bumped Marty and slumped his bag to the floor. Everyone had been talking before he arrived, but when he got there, everyone had gone silent. 

“What?” he mumbled, with the fork still held in his mouth. Marty rolled his eyes and plucked it out of his mouth, letting it fall to the table. “Dude, TJ and Cyrus got together.” his eyes widened. 

“Oh my God,” he turned to face the two of them, who had grins on their faces. “Oh my God Guys, that’s incredible, it’s about time!” He had gone through months and months of listening to Cyrus rant about how hard pining is. It would take all of him not to rant about Marty back. 

Then, it hit him. The look Marty was giving him, the expectant faces from everyone else. He just  _ knew  _ Marty had used his dumbass mouth to brag about how they’d ‘be a better couple.’ It was a running joke in their friend group; Jonah and Marty, the two dudebros who would be an amazing couple if Jonah wasn’t ‘straight.’ he most definitely wasn’t, but he hadn’t gotten around to telling the others that yet. 

Marty nudged him underneath the table, obviously wanting him to say something first, but he nudged him right back. He wasn’t gonna give Marty that satisfaction. He rolled his eyes again, put on his mischievous grin, and claimed, “You know, you guys  _ are _ cute, but me and Jonah over here. Man, our love is so strong that it trumps all.” 

Jonah went along with it, echoing, “Yeah, you two are adorable, but it’ll never top me and Marty.” He shared a loving look with the boy; it was their signature move. For two people who supposedly didn’t like each other, they sure did it a lot. 

“Wait wait wait,” TJ snorted, “you’re trying to tell me that biggest flirt this entire school and a het make a better couple than Cyrus and I? Sounds fake, but okay.” 

Marty countered, “I mean, we’re not wrong.”   
  
“You seriously think you’re a better couple, even though you’re fake?” Marty nodded. Jonah knew what would happen; the two of them would strike up some competition, and he and Cyrus would be dragged into it. It wasn’t necessarily the first time. Marty grabbed Jonah’s hand and placed it on the table for all to see. “Yeah, I do.”

“Bet.” TJ suddenly pulled his hand up to reveal that he had been holding hands with the other boy for the entire time. Everyone around them awwed, finding the two of them immediately adorable. 

Marty wasn’t having any of it. As if it was the most natural thing for him to do, he intertwined his arm with Jonah’s arm, locking hands. Marty’s head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, hair brushing over his collarbone. Instinctively, he rested his head on top, instantly regretting his decision. Butterflies raced through his stomach, never resting. 

He could picture Marty’s face right then; smiling out of spite, not because being close to him made him happy. Jonah just prayed that his own face didn’t betray how fast his heart was beating. 

TJ looked slightly annoyed, but he could tell that he was about to have fun with this. “Okay, so you rest your head on his and you’re suddenly cuter.” TJ glanced over at Cyrus, who for the most part, had stayed out of it in the past. “What do you think, Cy?” 

His peaceful stance blew away when he assured, “Oh, I think that’s fake.” He leaned up slightly and kissed TJ on the cheek. “We’re always gonna top them, it’s practically guaranteed.” 

Now that Cyrus was getting into it, he knew he needed to act himself. Instead of thinking about it like a normal person, he went with his instinct. He should’ve known to  _ never _ use his instinct around Marty; it usually made him act in stupidity. 

Which is exactly what he did. It was easy for him to lift his head up, lock eyes with Marty, whose head was still on his shoulder, and kiss his forehead softly. As soon as he did, his surroundings faded away; the only thing he could see was Marty, and the only thing he heard was their synched breathing.  In all his years of fake flirting with him, he had never been this close. He was sure that he could hear his heartbeat, as it was racing a mile a minute.

He thought the moment was over, but Marty suddenly leaned up and kissed his nose. Mouths inches apart, neither of them breathing, Jonah’s eyes wider than they’ve ever been. There was no doubt that his face was bright red. Head feeling light, face on fire, fingers and toes tingling. Jonah was fairly certain he was about to pass out. 

“You know, I’m not sure what we just missed, but I'm sure it was cute. We were a little too busy kissing to notice it, though.” As if Marty was taking cues from a director, he leaned up, lips now centimeters away from his own.

It would have been easy for them to kiss; all Jonah had to do was tilt his head slightly and move forward only an inch. They sat there for what felt like hours, looking each other in the eye, lips slightly open.

And then, Cyrus asked, “are you guys actually gonna kiss?” Just like that, senses rushed back into Jonah. He heard the cafeteria, everyone around him talking, saw the way everyone was looking at them, and realized just how close he was to Marty. 

They both pulled back at the same time, jolting away from the other. He was pretty sure his head hit Amber, who was sitting next to him. She just hit him in retaliation and continued to talk to Iris. He started to breathe harder as he was starting to freak out. He almost kissed  _ Marty.  _

“You know Jonah, I don’t know how you did it. Almost kiss Marty, I mean.” He turned to face her.  She had probably been watching the entire time, which almost made him mad. He had forgotten where they were. If he had his first kiss in a cafeteria during a competition he might've died. 

Marty cleared his throat. “No, we’re not gonna  _ kiss _ .” 

  
“Sure came close to it.” 

“Cyrus, shut up.” Marty almost sounded mad. Was kissing him really that repulsive of a thought? “Yeah, um, we weren’t gonna kiss.” Buffy gave them a look that showed that she heavily doubted it, but he ignored her. 

As soon as he was going to say something to make things less awkward, the bell rang, signaling the next period. Study hall with Marty. He had wanted to run far away from the entire situation, but he was stuck with his crush who he just almost  _ kissed  _ for another hour. 

Everyone said their goodbyes and dispatched, Buffy giving him a wink as she left. He was probably too obvious about how flustered that entire thing made him. _Crap,_ _she probably knows._ Shaking the thought away, he turned to Marty and asked “Ready for study hall?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  

-

There was a spot in the library that the two of them always ‘studied’ together at. It was far back from the rest of civilization, almost completely blocked from others view by bookshelves. While the secluded space had at first been used as a quiet study space, they quickly realized that the two of them never got any studying done together. 

  
After leaving the cafeteria, the two of them were silent for a while. Jonah couldn’t stop thinking about how  _ close _ the two of them were, how it would’ve been way too easy for him to lean down and kiss him. 

Everything about that moment killed him. The build-up, the hand holding, the almost kiss, the aftermath. He wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not. Sure, being close to him was what he  _ wanted _ , but he knew it wasn’t what he actually wanted it to be. 

Jonah longed to hold Marty’s hand for more than just a show; to be able to get close to him and know that he wanted it just as badly, to be able to tell him that he loved him without adding “bro” to the end of it. 

When Jonah’s thoughts spiraled he tended to block out his surroundings. This proved to be a difficulty while hanging out with Marty, as he tended to draw Jonah’s attention back to him. He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed it when the other boy had been throwing balled up pieces of paper at him. There was a small pile surrounding him. 

 

“What the heck, dude?” Marty burst out into laughter, eyes closed shut and mouth open wide. As he was laughing, Jonah picked up one of the pieces of paper and threw it at his chest. When it made contact, Marty started to laugh hard enough that he fell out of his chair. 

He hurried over to where he had fallen and helped him up, failing to notice that his hand was behind his back. As soon as he was upright, he smirked at him, and threw a handful of tiny balls of paper in his face, almost like he had been planning it all along. They were both laughing. 

The librarian came over and nearly slapped both of them. 

Once they calmed down, they returned to their seats, still grinning. They were officially tuned into the other, deep thoughts and half-finished chemistry homework tossed to the side. Marty’s head tilted to the side a bit, mouth slightly open, eyes locked on his. “So, lunch really was something, huh.”

“It really was.” they sat there for a moment, thinking back on the event.  _ How do you casually talk about the time you almost kissed your crush with him?  _ He decided to  _ not _ bring it up and instead asked him about Buffy. “Hey, um after Buffy was like “I’d never be able to do that” or something, you seemed kinda mad. You okay?”    
  
He blinked. “Yeah, man, I just like her.” a blink, an internal  _ oh _ , and a sinking heart.  _ Of course he likes Buffy, why wouldn’t he.  _

“You okay bro? You’re looking kinda pale.” 

“No yeah, I’m fine dude, I just find it kinda funny.” Marty looked taken aback, almost offended. “You  _ what?” _ He suddenly regretted ever asking in the first place. He wracked his brain for a good enough answer, something that would keep Marty from hating him. 

Mind blanking, he blurted out “No I mean, I like her too.” 

All Marty did was cackle, causing the librarian to yell at him from across the room. He quickly suppressed his laughter and whispered “I had no idea you liked her too, oh my god! We probably made her so jealous today, wow.” 

“Haha, I know, right.” He couldn’t believe how stupid he was. For a while, he had speculated as to whether Marty actually liked him or just liked flirting, and he was starting to believe the first. He should’ve known that Marty didn't feel the same way.   
  
“Doesn't she just drive you insane? Like, I know there’s no way she could ever like me back, which is why it's all so frustrating. I don’t know man, it's just the worst feeling knowing you like someone that will never know how you feel.”  
  
“Yeah, I get it.”   
  
Marty had started to write something in his agenda down, only half paying attention to the conversation. “Hey, at least I have my bro. You know, if she did like one of us, we’re probably driving her crazy with all the flirting and stuff. If we like, turned up the flirting, it’d drive her insane.” 

Jonah nodded, slowly following his thought process. He was saying that if they acted more like a couple, it could possibly make Buffy jealous. Is that what Marty wanted?“Hey, I mean, I’m down if you’re down. We already flirt a ton, anyway.”

Marty slowly lifted his head. “Wait, you thought I was being serious?” Jonah paled a bit but nodded in response anyways. He wanted to run away from the situation. “Yeah, I mean, It might be a good idea. We don’t have to like, start dating or anything, we could just invite her to hang out with us and flirt while she’s there or something.” 

  
He slowly started to smile, which just made Jonah smile back at him. “Okay, yeah, I like the way you think, Beck.”    
  
“Thank you, Stitt.” The bell rang as soon as Marty said, “Let’s do it,” signaling the beginning of their deal and the end of Jonah’s sanity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! so this chapter one for a fic i (heereweare) and rachel (cantstopcryingg) are writing !! yes, it is jarty, and yes we're being serious LDKFJGDFK all of the chapter titles/ the fic title are shawn mendes lyrics ;) thanks for reading if you did! my tumblr is tjthekippen and rachels tumblr is cantstopcryingg!


End file.
